Untill next time
by Azraial
Summary: One-Shot. Not being able to sleep really annoyed him, so maybe gong to the park would settle his mind.  Being lost in thought enough not to know your being followed isn't always a good thing. If I get 20 - 30 reviews Ill write a sequel.


Laying in bed was all he was doing, about an hour ago he had stated to his team mates that he needed to get some sleep, unfortunately the darkness never took him to that beautiful stillness, where peace reign free.

So instead his was trying to set the ceiling on fire with his Robin-Glare, it wasn't really a bat-glare, first because he wasn't Batman, second because he was young and short, so the effect wasn't as well…..effective.

Huffing in frustration, he rolled on his side, after a few more minutes he decided to get up. Maybe a stroll to the local park of something would settle his mind? His mind was running rampant over nothing, he really couldn't think of what was causing his body and mind to stay so alert.

Going to the closet he got dressed and headed to the door, silently making his way to the main room, he realised he'd been staring at his bedroom ceiling for 2 hours.

With no-one to stop and question him, he made his way to the entrance and exited with out hassle.

20 minutes later he was in the middle of town in the early hours of the morning.

With not much life out at this time he just walked, staring off into the distance.

Because of his distracted mind, he hadn't realised he was being followed. He wandered aimlessly down the street, his mind in turmoil. Turning the corner, he was grabbed by his collar and dragged into a dark alley. Normally he would have stopped the assailant moments after he was grabbed, but it was too late. His mouth was covered by a hand with a cloth, the smell of the cloth told him it was drugged, not chlorophorme but something weaker. Robin struggled in the attackers arms, he was strong, yes he, Robin thought to himself, they were far too strong to be a woman.

His head started spinning and his limbs became heavy. He tried to fight back. He slammed his head back into the assailant, who was taken by surprise by how much strength the little bird had. The shock was enough for Robin to break free of the man's grip. His head was spinning and his judgement was clouded, he could barely see straight, he didn't know what to do only that he needed to get away. He stumbled a few steps down the alley back towards the street. The man grabbed his collar again and with no strength to fight back, Robin let himself be pushed against the wall.

The guy, yes definitely a guy he thought, trying to focus on him, pushed him hard against the wall. Not like he needed to put much effort into it with the drugs working effectively.

"Thought you could get away from me, did you my little bird?" The Mans husky voice filled the air; sending shivers down Robin's spine.

With a lot of effort Robin raised his head, and tried even harder to focus on the man. He knew him, but he couldn't work out where had he met this man. One of Marcus Wright's clients, buying illegally made weapons, Robin thought to himself. What was his name? Slade. Didn't Batman say he was Dangerous? Many thoughts went through Robin's head, but the drugs clouded his mind.

A ripping sound drew Robin away from his thoughts, looking down he noticed his shirt had been ripped open. Slade had Robins slender wrists trapped above his head in a strong grip, whilst the other lightly caressed the boys exposed skin. Robin didn't know what to make of the sensation. Was he shivering from the cold? Or the other mans touch? The strong hand brushed over his chest and on to his stomach, exploring every inch of the cold pale skin.

Suddenly a moan was pulled from Robins lips, when something warm attached itself to his right nipple, licking, nibbling, and sucking. He'd never felt anything like this before. It was amazing. However something in the back of his mind told him it was wrong, the protest was so small; he didn't even bother to try and listen. Was it the drugs that made him feel this way?

He felt that beautiful feeling make its way to his other nipple, while fingers played with his neglected hardened bud.

Slowly that warm sensation moved to his neck and collar bone, making the boy moan loudly.

Without realising Robin pushed his hips towards the stronger man as a hand pulled at the waistband of his jeans, slipping them down his legs, once bunched at his feet, he felt his boxers go next. He was completely exposed to the other man.

Suddenly, without warning, he was flipped around, now facing the wall he was pushed against, hands still held above his head. Robin again felt that cold hand caressing his lower back. Slade ran his hand all over the boy's rear, squeezing one of the cheeks tightly making Robin yelp slightly from the sudden pain.

Slade let go of Robins wrists, the drugs made it hard for the little bird to stand so he braced himself against the wall. Robin then felt something on his head pushing him down and without any resistance, he allowed himself to be lowered until he was completely bent over.

Slade crouched behind the boy and admired his prize, Robin was breathing heavily, the drugs had fully taken effect now. Now the real fun can begin Slade thought to himself.

Robin threw his head back as he felt a warm wet intrusion at his entrance. His moans became louder as it was pushed in to him, at first it felt odd, disgusting, but after a few thrusts, he couldn't help but melt into the pleasure. Robin moaned into the wall, which only urged Slade on, pushing as deep as he could.

The next thing the boy knew, something different entered, thrusting hard, deep and much further than the first into his entrance. His erection stung and burned for a release, but he knew we wasn't close enough yet.

And another was entered into him, causing a slight scream to pass his lips, from the sudden pain. The man behind him slowed his movement so that the boy could adjust to the intrusion. After what seemed like hours the man began to move his fingers, scissoring the boys entrance, stretching him, pushing deeper, the boy yelled in pleasure.

"Heh, found it." Slade muttered to himself as he slammed his finger's back into the same spot causing the boy wonder to cry out again. Robin was panting heavily now, without thinking he began moving his hips, trying to get the man deeper inside.

Finding the boy stretched enough, he pulled out his own erection, which was dripping with excitement, he smeared the warm liquid over his cock and the boys entrance and positioned himself. Grabbing onto Robins hips instead to anchor himself, the boy whimpering from the loss of fingers. Slade leans over the boy and nibbles his ear lobe, whilst rubbing the entrance with his member before thrusting into the kids behind all the way to the hilt. Fully sheathed in Robin, Slade admires the view.

"You're mine now." He whispers as he lets the boy adjust to his size.

Slowly Robin's muscles adjust and Slade begins to move, pulling out and thrusting in, the boy's whimpers of pain soon began to become long loud moans of pleasure.

Gripping one of the boys shoulders with a strong hand Slade reaches round him with the other and his hand around the boys aching manhood and begins to pump it in time with his thrusts. Occasionally running his fingers over the tip to see how close the boy was getting.

Screams left the boys lips and the pleasure built up, moaning more and more. He'd never felt this before. Right at the back of the boys mind was telling him he shouldn't be enjoying this, but he couldn't help it. The mix of pleasure and drugs was too much, suddenly his muscles tightened around Slades member and with one final scream he released on the wall in front of him. Slade smiled feeling the warm liquid on his hand. With the tightening of muscles around him, he also didn't last much longer after the boy, with a few final thrusts he released into the boy wonders entrance, letting himself be milked till nothing was left.

The kid fell forward and on to the floor. Still leaning on the wall and panting heavily.

Pulling out of him, Slade watched his seeds seep out and run down Robin's legs, it aroused him again, but he knew that it was going to be morning soon and his little bird would be searched for when he didn't show up back at the secret sanctum. Slade cleaned the boy the best he could, pulled the kid's trousers on and then replaced his torn shirt with his own. He gently lowered the boy to the floor and activated the kids emergency button.

Batman would show soon, so he had the leave even though his DNA would direct Batman to him. He thought it would be torture for the bat to find out HE, Slade, had raped his son/ward, even more than the young boy enjoyed himself. It would indeed be a fun game. With one last glance at the sleeping boy, he left with one last whisper

"Until next time…..my little bird"


End file.
